enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Fearless Freddie
Freddie *'First Appearance:' **Lift Bridge (cameo) **Cannon Fodder *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' Greg and Lars *'Voiced By:' TheKipperRunsAgain Freddie (known as Fearless Freddie on his old railway) is a narrow gauge engine that used to work on the Mid-Sodor Railway prior to a terrible accident. He now works on the Skarloey Railway. Bio Fearless Freddie used to work on the Mid-Sodor Railway with Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Duke, Smudger, Stanley, Tim, the Scrap Engine and the other engines. Known by all as the line's fastest engine, he was a bit cocky, and renowned for being without fear. 1 day, coasting down the line, he jumped the rails and was badly damaged. He was sent away to the mainland to be repaired, returning to the newly established Skarloey line many years later. Freddie was nearly blown to smithereens by Duncan's carelessness during the "Cannon Fodder Incident". Fearless Freddie defended Greg and Lars when Sir Handel denigrated them, but soon came to be cross with them after Greg destroyed a bridge support and caused him to derail! Proud of her paintwork, Isobella the Steam Lorry was offended by Freddie's compliment, saying it was "not too shabby!" Sir Handel and Freddie often bicker, with Sir Handel growing tired of his old friend's nostalgic ways. After the events of Blunderbuss, Freddie believed he should take charge of the Blue Mountain Quarry in Duke's absence. Freddie was skeptical of Luke and Millie's quest with Sir Robert Norramby. He was 1 of the few engines who were optimistic about preform "Hamlet". He asked to be the lead character, and was disappointed when the Thin Controller was chosen to portray Hamlet. Despite being cast as Polonius, Freddie was still determined to play his part well, and kept Duke awake practicing. Unfortunately, when the Show began, he happened to get stage fright! Later, he ended up becoming the 3rd Narrow Gauge Engine to crash into the wall at Crovan's Gate Works. Persona Freddie is indeed fearless, but a bit beyond his years. He seems to be trapped in the past, and not exactly the younger engine that he envisions himself. He is cheerful all the same, and a bit over-confident, but is still knowledgeable and a useful asset to the line. He is prone to have frequent arguments with Sir Handel. He likes being in control of things, and when Duke and Skarloey aren't around, he has been known to take charge of whatever is going on around him. Appearances *'Season 1:' **Lift Bridge (cameo) **The Old Warrior (cameo) **Snow Blind (remastered version (cameo)) **Cannon Fodder **Greg and Lars **Conspiracy Theory (seen in flashback) *'Season 2:' **Breakdown Blues (cameo) **2 Hearts Burn Together (does not speak) **Pigeon Hunting (cameo) **Serendipity **Scot-free (cameo) **Mavis and the Tornado **Rosie (cameo) **Young Tucker (cameo) **Waterworks (cameo) **Just Another Wild Goose Chase **Rock-Star (cameo) **Munitions (cameo) **Blunderbuss **Swan Dive (cameo) **Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure **Aura of Menace (cameo) **All the World's a Stage **Swashbuckler (does not speak) **Thomas and the Fortune Teller (cameo) *'Season 3:' **Logan Leaves his Mark (cameo) **Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills (does not speak) **Culdee Fell (cameo) **Chivalry is Dead **Percy and Asbestos (cameo) **Merrick's Wake up Call (cameo) **Break My Stride (cameo) *'Web Clips:' **Thomas the Tank Engine 70th Anniversary Celebration! (cameo) **Gina gives Percy some pointers - Meet the Characters! (cameo) Gallery Fearless_Freddie.jpg Fire and stuff!.jpg Falling in crates.jpg|Freddie falls off a bridge, thanks to Greg and Lars. Fearless Freddie and Rick Shay.jpg|Freddie arguing with Sir Handel. Cannonfoddersirhandel.png|Freddie with Sir Handel. Ivo Hugh, Freddie, Proteus, Skarloey.jpg Millie, Ivo Hugh, Byron, Freddie, and Luke.jpg Blue Mountain.jpg File:AuraofMenace16.png What a cast!.jpg Acting is fun, Peter Sam?.jpg Viking Freddie (Polonius) And Proteus.jpg Freddie and Rheneas.jpg Freddie's Audition.png Fearless Freddie Title.jpg Colin.jpg Blue Bell manor Freddie thin Controller Gregory Larson.jpg Samson at Crovan's Gate Mine.jpg Crovan's Gate Mine.jpg Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills Freddie's crash.jpg Luke Rheneas Freddie .jpg Freddie and the Giant Shoe.jpeg Bertram Runaway yeah looking pretty.jpg Bertram Runaway yeah looking pretty fly for a white guy trucks Freddie.jpg BMQ.PNG File:Fearless Freddie Name Board.JPEG|Freddie's name board Category:Characters Category:Narrow Gauge Engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Mid-Sodor Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:White Engines Category:Narrow Gauge Railway Category:The Blue Mountain Quarry Category:Steam Engines Category:Male Characters Category:Television Only Category:Mid-Sodor Railway